


Stoned 2

by Sunhawk16



Series: Stoned [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2011. Dialog fic of the stupid kind...





	Stoned 2

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2011. Dialog fic of the stupid kind...

Ok, now that the drugs have kicked in, I’m starting to feel a little dumb for begging Chang to shoot me.

Please… don’t say things like that to Chang, Duo. You never really know with him…

Heero, he’s my partner, he wouldn’t really shoot me. I… don’t think.

Just laugh at your pain.

That’s what partner’s do, man. Where is he, anyway?

He went home. He lost the humor after getting some descriptions from Sally. Couldn’t seem to get his legs to want to uncross. And kept muttering about spikes.

Good. To be honest, he was getting on my nerves with the offers to call Roto-Rooter.

You really feeling better?

Yeah… they gave me some kind of anti-inflammatory something or other, and it stopped feeling like rabid rats were trying to chew their way out of my stomach after about twenty minutes. In fact… I’m kind of starting to feel stupid…

Stupid?

I was just convinced I had to have something terminal. I can’t believe it’s something so… mundane.

It is weird that something so small can hurt so much…

I know! I mean, I’ve been shot and stabbed and beat to a pulp, but this had me rolling around on the flight deck whining like a three year old!

That’s what Chang said…

Bastard. I hope he gets to experience the joy first hand some day.

Uh… I’m not sure I could wish a spiked golf ball on anybody, no matter how much of a jerk they were being.

… Spiked what?

Never mind. Hey Sally, what did the cat scan show?

You can forget flushing this puppy out… he’s got a 7 millimeter stone lodged half way between hither and yon.

Hither and… where?

Kidney and bladder. But not to worry; the urologist on-call is on his way in. He’ll go in and get it broken up, and we’ll get you all taken care of this afternoon.

Wow. That’s uh… fast. Shouldn’t I think about it first? Or… something?

What’s to think about? You can suffer in agony every time the thing shifts at all, or we can go in and laser it to bits and have you on your way home yet today.

Well, when you put it that way…

Smart lad. Now I just have a few forms for you to sign. Try not to read them too close, they’ll just freak you out.

Sally, I’m losing my warm/fuzzy here…

That’s ok; we have meds for that.


End file.
